<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.gladiolus by valvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003535">.gladiolus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvet/pseuds/valvet'>valvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom Patrol (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Short, Unstable relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvet/pseuds/valvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pierce my heart and make me feel whole again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.gladiolus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you ever just do your job and have to comfort your rival boyfriend cause I wish that was me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It had been so long since Cecil had seen anybody, well, any actual person that is. The Black Space is a certain type of understanding, it may not have an actual consciousness, but it can take up “bodies”, wrong looking people, and eyes in the pitch black of the void. Their voices always crack in a way, soft but definitely demanding in what they want. </p>
<p>“Do it,” one of the bodies spoke, pressing their hands into the table that Cecil sat at, a chess table laid out in front of him. Cecil sighed, putting his hands over his face</p>
<p>“I don't want to though I mean, I know it isn't my place to complain per say--”</p>
<p>“It isn't” they hissed, the grey hands on them reaching forwards, without even moving their arm, grasping the White King on the board. “You have to” </p>
<p>“I know I know...but..cant we give her a chance? I mean, she's gone through so much and..” Cecil felt his body catch flame with rage, “she's a fucking kid! I can't just cause her even more pain already! It's not fair!” he screamed, but the thing didn't even flinch, but Cecil quickly stopped, the pain in his chest had started back up and most importantly, he could feel holes form in his back. They grinned in an unnatural way, the muscles moving too quickly and in all the wrong places. </p>
<p>“Fine, you win” Cecil murmured, grasping his Black Queen and smashing it over the figure of the small girl on the board; his thoughts only concentrating on his work; the pain, the needed pain in order for her to continue one flew through him and right into the physical reality of the world, and with his eyes wide open, he knew it had happened. </p>
<p>At least she’d be safe from her father's hands ever again, they, in all that small girl's body would be fine. Even if it hurt her, even if it caused more pain than it should considering his sins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he sat alone, the deed already done and more importantly, his heart aching with pain, he needed Eric, and it didn't matter how, he had to be complete for a moment. As soon as that thought passed through his brain, he quickly went to his feet and reached out into the darkness, a door handle forming around his grasping hand and with one quick pull, white light filled his eyes and he squinted; damn bastard always had to be so dramatic.</p>
<p>But nonetheless, he entered into it, and he was surrounded in the hot air of The White Space; and in the long-distance, he could make out the figure of Mr. Nobody, and at him noticing, he did as well. Cecil’s eyes blurred out for a moment like he was in a shitty racecar going over the limit that it could go, and he was in front of him; his face mildly annoyed and parts of him already fractured from assumed stress.</p>
<p>“You seem..bad,” he said with a mild amount of confusion, and a part of him wanted to gut himself from the awkward situation he had forced himself into, his gut-churning and the internal wirings in his brain beginning to work against him for the fifth time that “day”. Mr. Nobody scoffed and looked up at Cecil, his eyelids ever so heavy and parts of his face glowing softly with blue light from inside the cracks.</p>
<p>“Oh? You think I feel like shit? Hm? No shit I am!” he snarled, laying back in his chair. Cecil looked about and guilt began to spread through him again.</p>
<p>“I could..leave if you want me too--”</p>
<p>“No, stay” Mr. Nobody more or less demanded, even as his voice distorted into white noise. His hands grasped at Cecil’s, ever so warm, and by god did he love it like that! Guiding them onto his chest, placing his fingers right into the empty heart he had.</p>
<p>“I know it's pathetic of me to ask for help, especially from you of all people but--could you keep me whole for a minute?” Cecil tried his best to follow what he said, he wasn't a bastard after all, but in between each word he spoke all he could hear was white noise. It crawled into him and tore at his brain, pain sore through his forehead as he sighed.</p>
<p>“Keep..you whole?” Cecil’s words began to bleed into one another, and he knew that Mr. Nobody understood that, he grinned and brought Cecil closer towards him.</p>
<p>“And for a minute I thought you were smart--” he paused, frowning slightly before continuing ion, “just, stay would you? Keep me company…” even through thick and thin, the verbal harassment and more importantly, the intricate rituals. Cecil laid himself on the chair with him, keeping his hands in his chest; he always wondered about why he lacked a heart. Cecil didn't have that in his chest, so the theory of it being an omnipotent thing was out the window, perhaps it was his own decision? God knows, but that didn't matter, he had to cherish this small tender time, cause Cecil knew damn well that afterward Eric would try to cut the heart out of Cecil’s chest with all his pretend apathy and snark.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>